You Know Who She is Now
by ErinM
Summary: DG asks a question. Glitch knows the answer. But he can't tell her. Yet. During Part One followed by Showdown and The Hallway . *Written after Part One aired, but before Part Two and Three... so it's a tad AU
1. You Know Who She is Now

**Title**: You Know Who She is Now (1/3)  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: Cain, Glitch, DG, Raw, Tutor (mentions of Mystic Man, the Queen, the monkey and Azkadellia)  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: DG asks a question. Glitch knows the answer. But he can't tell her. Yet.  
**Warning**: Part Two. *And after three in 24 hours, I'm gonna take a break. Not sure where this came from... well, that's not true. I know where it came from. But it was poking me and I don't like that. So here goes!*  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belongs to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors.  
**Originally posted**: Dec 4, 2007

_"You know who she is now. You will not leave her side at any cost."_

The group moved through the woods at a normal pace. Well, as normal a pace as one would move knowing that a horde of flying creatures could appear at any moment.

Cain regretted killing the creature as soon as he'd pulled the trigger. Azkadellia would know exactly where they were and send another and another. He wouldn't be surprised if she appeared herself.

But he couldn't have any more harm come to DG and the others. They'd been through enough, and he knew there was more to endure. He cast a glance in the direction of the Tutor. There was something about the man he didn't like.

DG and Glitch had saved him. The three of them saved Raw. Tutor, this... well, man-dog, found them. At the castle. On the prison level. And, conveniently, brought instructions from the Queen.

Cain stopped to give the others a moment to catch up. Raw was closest, and constantly looking up at the sky for intruders. Glitch crawled up onto a large fallen branch and helped DG up. Tutor was bringing up the rear.

"What was my father like?" DG asked him. Glitch kept his gaze on their feet and responded automatically,

"Oh, he was a brilliant man. Very intellectual. A good thinker." DG looked up at him and smiled.

"Like you." Glitch raised an eyebrow and then returned the smile, still holding DG's had as she hopped to the ground. Glitch followed and wiped his hands on his coat and looked toward Cain.

"Azkadellia said my mother banished his name." Glitch took a deep breath.

"Well, when-" He'd looked right at Cain as he began to reply, but stopped. DG didn't notice the shake of Cain's head, nor the similar shake of Glitch's. He slowly turned to DG and smiled apologetically. She patted his arm and sighed.

"When we get your brain back, you can tell me all about everyone." Glitch nodded with a forced smile and watched as she walked away. Raw latched to her side as she neared and they continued down the path. Tutor passed him and nodded to Cain, who was rooted to his spot.

Glitch moved next to him, noticing that DG and Raw had stopped to look at something ahead, and nodded.

"You know?"

"That the more you're around DG, the more you remember?" Cain asked, glancing toward the group as well.

"No." Cain's non-response told Glitch everything. Cain nodded and turned back to Glitch.

"Since the cabin. I wasn't sure. Then we saw your memories." Glitch looked hopeful, like a child.

"You remembered me?" Cain couldn't help but smile back. A moment later, the Tin Man face was back.

"She can't know. Not yet." As he stepped away, Glitch caught his arm.

"Why did Azkadellia lie?" Cain thought about it for a moment, the looked to his new friend.

"I don't think she knows." Glitch's eyes widened, and he quickly stepped in behind Cain. The ex-Tin Man took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the words the Mystic Man had said to him, not so long ago. Had it only been a day? He didn't even know how long they'd been traveling today, let alone what day it was.

The look on DG's face when she'd told him the Mystic Man was dead. She'd hurt for him, knowing he'd lost a friend. A man was dead and she was worried about how he would feel.

How would she react to him when it was time for the truth to be told? He didn't want to risk the pain in her eyes. He didn't want to cause the tears. But the time would come. He made a promise to an old man. A good friend.

But now, there were more important things than trying to find the words to tell DG that her sister killed their father.


	2. Showdown

**Title**: Showdown (2/3)  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: DG, Cain, Raw, Glitch, the Queen, Azkadellia, Zero, the witch, random Longcoats  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: It's the final battle  
**Warning**: Parts One and Two. Can kinda, sorta, maybe, _technically_ be considered a sequel to 'You Know Who She is Now' Longer than the others, and I beta'd myself. If you see an error, please let me know! :)  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belongs to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors.  
**Originally posted**: Dec 4, 2007

Azkadellia slapped her hands together over her head after the globe clanged open. A moment later, everyone stepped back as a woman appeared by her side. DG knew it was her mother, whether she could see the lavender eyes or not.

"The time has come, Mother." She rolled her eyes in DG's direction. DG looked at her mother and smiled, gaining a smile in return. "And I want everyone to see your face." The Queen looked to her eldest daughter and frowned.

"I'm getting sick of this!" DG yelled. Cain grabbed her arms and pulled her back, but she pulled loose and moved to Azkadelia. The Longcoats began to raise their weapons, but a motion from Azkadellia told them she didn't mind.

"You want a fight? Fine. Get out!" Azkadellia raised an eyebrow. "Get out." DG huffed and put on a game face, ready to stand her ground. Everyone looked at each other – even Cain and Zero shared a look – unsure of what DG meant.

Azkadellia smirked and took a step to the side, then turned again to face DG.

"Have it your way." She clapped her hands again and, a moment later, Azkadellia fell back to the floor. In her place stood an old woman. "Not afraid of me now, child?" DG glanced over the woman's shoulder to her sister, who was beginning to sit up.

"What happened?" She looked up to see the two women standing in front of her, her mother just behind. "What have I done?" she asked quietly.

"It's not your fault," DG began, still looking at the witch. "It's mine. All of this. And I'm gonna make it right." The witch began to laugh, stopping short as the Queen began to move toward her daughters. DG stepped back.

"No!" The witch moved so quickly, it was all DG could do to back away. The witch wrapped a hand around the Queen's throat and squeezed.

"Now that I'm free of that useless thing, I can finish the job she refused." Everyone could see the essence of the Queen beginning to form a glow around her. DG knew that her mother had no powers to take, let alone protect herself. On instinct, she dove for her sister.

A glow filled the room, brighter than any light either of them had ever seen. The witch let go of the Queen, who stumbled back. Glitch and Cain caught her before she fell and held her close. Raw's heart was being torn in so many directions he could barely stand it. The Longcoats simply stood there, watching.

The witch laughed as DG helped her sister stand. "You cannot stop me. You couldn't then, and you won't now." She stepped toward the sisters. "You will die. Just like your father." She raised a hand and DG stepped back. The light dimmed slightly. Azkadelia turned to her sister.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop her. I didn't know until it was too late." DG looked at her, but said nothing. She was too concerned with keeping them both out of the witch's reach.

"That stupid old man. Giving you hints here and there. Thinking he was helping. All the while leading you to your end." She shifted, just as she had done those many years ago, from child to hag, into the last person DG expected to see.

The Mystic Man stood in front of them and smiled. "All that talking, and he told you nothing." He turned to face the room. "None of you." Turning back to DG, he continued, "Every single one of them knew. And not one of them told you the truth." He raised an eyebrow. "Not. One." DG's eyes trailed to Cain, who immediately looked away. Leaning in, the witch added, with a wink, "On the other hand, I have always told you the truth."

He stepped away and circled the room, stopping at each person and giving them a look. Who would persuade her to give up the emerald. It would be one of her rag-tag bunch, that much he knew. But, which one? The brainless servant to her mother? The emotional seer? The cold-hearted lawman? The witch stepped away and turned back to DG and Azkadellia. One step away, the witch straightened, then turned to face the group with an eerie grin.

"How interesting," he drawled. Everything happened so fast that no one really knew anything had happened until they saw Cain, on his knees in the middle of the room. The Mystic Man stood behind him, Cain's pistol in his hand, aiming at its owner.

"The emerald," the witch demanded. Cain looked to DG and shook his head. The Mystic Man tilted his head and gave Cain a disappointed look, then back to DG. "How noble. I will kill him." He raised an eyebrow and witnessed a silent conversation between DG and Cain. Rolling his eyes, he proceeded to cock the pistol and pressed the muzzle into Cain's head.

"Okay!" DG jumped. Putting her hands up, she stepped toward the two men. "Just don't-" She nodded to Glitch carefully, who looked at the Queen and frowned. He reached up and undid the zipper on the top of his head and reached inside the cavity. He pulled his hand out, holding the jewel, and reclosed the zipper.

The witch nodded to Zero, who ripped the jewel from Glitch's hand and moved toward him. DG looked at Cain, and gave him a slight smile. As the Mystic Man took the emerald from Zero, DG felt someone take her hand. Azkadellia stood next to her little sister and smiled.

The walls began shaking and the light, once again, grew bright. The Mystic Man let out a scream of pain and dropped the emerald, which Cain caught. He pushed himself away and Zero lunged after him.

Raw jumped for Zero and Cain while Glitch held fast to the Queen.

The noise became so unbearable that it was all DG could do to not let go and cover her ears.

A moment later, the light was gone. And so was the witch.


	3. The Hallway

**Title**: The Hallway (3/3)  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: Cain, DG, the Queen (mention of Mystic Man)  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: Cain reminds DG.  
**Warning**: AU, left and right, since Part Three has aired. Follows You Know Who She is Now and Showdown  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belongs to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. Oh! And Cain's red coat belongs to John Crichton, Peacekeeper. Don't ask. o.O  
**Originally posted**: Dec 5, 2007

DG slipped away from the party forming in the hall. Cain had slipped out earlier and she wanted – needed – to find him. Turning the corner, DG found herself looking down a hall of doors. She had passed about three doors when she noticed one slightly ajar. As she neared, DG could see Cain, just inside the room, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, staring into space.

Slowly, DG moved to the opposite side of the door frame and slid down the wall, mimicking his position. After a few moments, Cain said softly, "I'm sorry." DG turned to face him with a sigh.

"It wasn't your- Actually," she straightened. "You knew, all along, and you said nothing?" She opened her mouth to continue, but no sound came. Cain turned to her, the look on his face making her anger disappear.

"I made a promise to keep you safe. I wasn't going to fail you again," he trailed off, returning his gaze to the room.

"Again?" DG asked, leaning into the door jamb. Cain smiled and responded,

"I wasn't always the Mystic Man's security detail." He turned to her as she realized what he meant.

"You were my security detail." Cain nodded, ever-so-slightly, then his face fell.

"If I had been doing my job-" DG reached for him, then pulled back.

"You couldn't have known that my sister was possessed by an evil witch. Besides, if anyone's to blame, it's me." DG slumped back against the wall. "If I hadn't dragged her into that cave..." She looked to the opposite wall and sighed. They'd both made enough excuses to last a lifetime. Her sister was free; the witch was gone. It was time to move forward.

DG sniffed and began to reach for her pocket, as Cain did the same. She waved to him as she pulled a white handkerchief from her pants pocket and shook it out. Cain noticed the colors and stitching and held out a hand as she wiped at her nose and eyes.

"May I?" DG looked at it, then to Cain and nodded. Handing it over, she commented,

"Sorry it's a little... gross." Cain smiled slightly and held it up at two corners, examining the pattern. "Wipe away the cry," she said after a moment. Cain looked up, realizing she'd spoken, but he hadn't heard her.

"What?" DG nodded to the cloth.

"W-A-C. Wipe away the cry. At least, that's what my Dad always said." Cain smiled again and passed it back. Reaching into his own pocket, he pulled out a similar piece of cloth and held it up for DG to see. It was exact, down to the green and silver thread.

"Or Wyatt and Adora Cain?" DG looked at the fabric in her hand, then back up to Cain. He looked back into the room with a smile, and began,

"You were... four cycles? Sick with Winkie Flu." He laughed at the memory. "Refused to come out of your room. Wouldn't talk to anyone. Your mother was desperate to get you to eat something. You were..." Cain sighed, looking for the right word.

"A child?" DG supplied.

"Stubborn," Cain said, making a face. DG made a face of her own and looked at the handkerchief again.

"I must've picked it up from my security detail," DG responded. Raising an eyebrow, Cain simply said,

"Heh."

------------

The Queen knocked again. "DG, please. You must eat something. You won't get better," she said calmly. Turning slightly, she noticed that Cain was trying not to smile. Narrowing her eyes, she faced him. Cain nodded and took a step forward.

"Highness, you have my word. She will clear the plate." The Queen knew Cain was a man of his word. That was why her husband had chosen him. She also knew that if anyone could get through to her young daughter, it was this tough old man. And she should be jealous of that.

She stepped away with a nod and headed down the hall. Cain watched her move farther away and looked to DG's door. With a smirk, he undid the buttons of his overcoat and shook the heavy, red coat off. He set the coat down on the sitting chair just next to DG's door. Next to the chair was an end table, currently holding the tray with DG's lunch. Cain picked up the tray and set in down on the floor, centered on the door.

He then turned his back to the wall and slid down to the floor. Taking a deep breath, Cain crossed his legs and looked around the hallway. Soon, he was removing the plate cover and picked up one of the finest vegetables the O.Z. had to offer. Once he'd finished chewing, Cain looked back to the door and knocked softly.

"Hey, kiddo. If you're not gonna eat, mind if I? Missed lunch and... well, it's just sittin' here." He watched the door for a moment and smiled as a large square of paper slipped under the door. In large, very unpracticed handwriting, was the word 'NO.' Cain smiled and picked up half the sandwich. Taking a bite, he over-acted like a pro.

"Oh! It's a good thing you turned this down, kiddo! It's just terrible. You wouldn't like it." He smiled as he heard the lock click and picked up the other half of the sandwich. "Not one bit," he added softly, as the door opened. Holding out the fresh half, Cain didn't even look at her as DG slowly reached for the sandwich.

From the end of the hall, the Queen watched her daughter's small arm reach through the doorway and take the sandwich. She smiled, and wondered if Wyatt Cain knew that the little girl's heart would always belong to him.

------------

"My nose was running," DG said, staring at the wall in front of her. Cain nodded with a smile. "You pulled this out of your pocket and-" She looked at him and then to the doorway. They both laughed at the realization they were in the same position.

Cain sighed, pulled himself up and held out a hand. "Come on. Somethin' to show you." DG took his hand and he pulled her up and into the room. The room was dark, except for the light outside.

"Watch you eyes," Cain ordered, the flipped a switch on the wall. The room was suddenly full of light. DG looked around the room. Her room. Dusty, but her room. She looked at Cain and smiled.


End file.
